Pranking Kid Flash
by SilverWolf338
Summary: The Titans find out that Kid Flash is harassing Jinx, so they decide to put him in their custody, while Jinx figures out what his punishment should be. Warning: There is OOCness in this story Pretttty sure at least . KydxRae Used to be called Kid Flash's Punishment.
1. The Chat Room

A/N hey guys! It's my first so don't hurt me please! I think it's a little good. Right now I'm thinking pessimistically so, yeah. Anyways I don't own the teen titans, sad to say, but now, drum roll please! The fan fiction! (Boos are coming from the crowd) Gee, thanks guys!

_NightWings321 has logged on_

_Greeneyes17 has logged on_

_EdgarPoe has logged on_

_Animals_Rock! Has logged on_

_Tin_Man has logged on_

_NightWings321: Hello Team, what are you guys doing?_

_EdgarPoe: … What does it look like?_

_GreenEyes17: Yes friend Robin, what does it look like?_

_NightWings321: grrrr….._

_Animals_Rock! : Duuuude! That was so funny, I'm clutching my stomach!_

_Tin_Man: Man, I love stank ball! It's so much fun!_

_Animals_Rock!: Yeahh. :)_

_Roses_should_die has logged on_

_Roses_should_die: Yes, that stalker is not here!_

_Animals_Rock!: ...?_

_Tin_Man: …?_

_EdgarPoe: ...?_

_Greeneyes17:… I do not understand these weird earthly customs._

_NightWings321: Star, I don't think any of us understand what Roses_should_die meant._

_Roses_should_die: What I mean is-_

_Lightning_speed has logged on_

_Lightning_speed: Jinxie! You haven't answered me when I asked you a few things._

_Roses_should_die: Ack! Kid Flash, why can't you leave me alone? Didn't you read my penname!_

_Lightning_speed: Awww Jinxie, you know I can't do that, not with my mission._

_Wykkyd has logged on_

_Wykkyd: Jinx is Kid giving you a hard time?_

_Lightning_speed: Hmph! You never let me have fun Wykkyd!_

_Wykkyd: Grrr…._

_Lightning_speed: Fine! Fine, have it your way!_

_Lightning_speed has logged out_

_Roses_should_die : Thanks wykkyd, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here_

_EdgarPoe: Greetings Wykkyd._

_Wykkyd: Hello Raven._

_Greeneyes17: You know him friend Raven?_

_EdgarPoe: It's not that hard star._

_Roses_should_die: Hey everybody! I love unicorns and have the everywhere! _

_Roses_should_die: KID FLASH IS DEAD!_

_Roses_should_die has logged off_

_NightWings321: Ummm, maybe someone should check that?_

_Wykkyd: I'm on it Robin._

_Greeneyes17: Friend Robin? How did 'Wykkyd' know your name?_

_EdgarPoe: Someone should monitor H.I.V.E. Five There is a disaster in progress._

_Animals_Rock!: Why Raven? You can see in the future?_

_EdgarPoe: No, Roses_should_die is Jinx, and Wykkyd is Kyd Wykkyd._

_NightWings321: How did you know that? The Roses_shoud_die part, not Kyd's._

_EdgarPoe: Easy, Kid Flash is Lightning_speed, and he said Jinxie, I'm off to monitor H.I.V.E. Five because Wykkyd is calling for back up._

_Animals_Rock!: Dudes! Robin is losing his edge!_

_EdgarPoe has logged off._

_NightWings321: Teen Titans GO!_

_NightWings321 has logged off_

_Greeneyes17 has logged off_

_TinMan has logged off_

_AnimalsRock! has logged off._

At the H.I.V.E. Five base, they saw pink energy crackling all over the building. Raven was desperately trying to keep Jinx back with her telekinesis. Kyd Wykkyd also kept on teleporting away with Kid Flash, but Kid kept on coming back a second before Kyd Wykkyd came back.

"Jinx, calm down," Raven was saying. "What did he do to you this time?" Jinx's eyes glowed pink and the ground, how do you say it? Broke, crumbled with pink energy, which was going right towards Kid Flash. Kyd Wykkyd quickly teleported Kid Flash away.

"Kid," she cried, pointing her finger accusingly at the black vortex, "was going through my personal belongings, and stole a few things!" The Teen Titans looked at Kyd in shock, disbelief and some doubt (the vortex had disappeared and left Kyd in the direction of Jinx's finger). Why would Kyd Wykkyd do that?

"Not that Kyd!" she shouted, "that Kid!" Everyone turned to see Kid Flash waving cheerfully, and his face going bright red, his face redder than his hair.

Raven started to chuckle. Wykkyd smirked as well.

_Everyone_ stared. I mean, come on, Raven laughed. She barely laughed.

"What?" she asked. "It's kind of funny that everyone thought that Kyd Wykkyd would do that. He's smart enough to know _not _to even go _into_ her room, let alone look at anything Jinx would have. Kid Flash is so heads over heels with Jinx that he wouldn't even think about it. No offense."

Robin chuckled at what Raven said. Starfire giggled. Beast boy laughed. And Cyborg also chuckled. Kid blushed tomato red with Wykkyd and Jinx's glares.

"Hey!" he protested feebly, "It's not like I was looking for it, it was right in plain sight!" Raven and Kyd Wykkyd glanced at each other, they knew he was lying. But they didn't say a thing.

"Well Kid," Robin said, shaking his head, "I don't know what to do with you. I mean it's not like we can put you in prison, you would escape in a flash. We will see what the others think." Raven smirked. Y_ou've got to be kidding me, Jinx will say for him to be her personal slave_. Kyd Wykkyd heard the last thought and smiled. But sure enough she did. Beast Boy said to give Kid Flash a diet of tofu and no electronics. Cyborg said that kid should be put on a diet of junk food. Raven said that Flash and Batman should take care of him. Robin said nothing and Starfire said to feed him to a glorknog.

Robin sighed; none of them were really good. Except Batman and Flash.

Kid's eyes went wide, "Please, Robin, don't do it! I'll do anything else, but please don't call _them_," he pleaded. The Teen Titans leader's eyes glinted evilly….

A/N Ha-ha! Cliffy! What do you think Robin will do? He's goody goody so don't worry. Well hope you guys like it and give me tips! I am a newbie after all!


	2. The Punishment of Kid Flash is?

A/N Sorry for taking so long. My computer has a lot of issues. Really, really sorry. Anyways. Here it is! Oh yeah _**bold and italics is when some one is telepathically talking. **__Italics are when people are thinking. _Here it is:

Robin sighed, no he wouldn't do it. As much fun as he liked to torment Kid. He wouldn't contact Batman or the Flash, or both.

Wykkyd was a little mad… No one asked his opinion! Seriously, just because he was mute didn't mean that he didn't have an opinion!

Raven glanced at Wykkyd, he was frowning. _**What's up?**_She asked him, telepathically of course.

**_Wha! Oh.. Its just… Why wasn't I asked?_ **Wykkyd "said."

_**Probably, because Bird Brain over there, forgot to ask you. Plus its not every day you get called to help a villain sorceress.**_

**_Oh, O.K., _**Wykkyd said. He was still bummed though.

**_What's your opinion?_ **Raven asked.

_**My opinion?**_

_**No, your certainty, yes your opinion!**_

Ignoring her sarcasm, Wykkyd told her opinion. _**Well. I think that there should be a mix of the answers. Kid Flash should be put on probation of electronics, no computer or anything that he can communicate with anyone. Also, Jinx should be given a favor from Kid Flash. But, that does not include robbing. That would just be plain weird. And, no offense, but he should stay with you guys at the Tower. That way you can keep an eye on him.**_

_**Wow, Wykkyd. I'm impressed, that is a fairly decent way of punishing Kid. Thanks, I'll tell Robin.**_

Raven paused. She really was impressed, Wykkyd was smart. _He should be on our team!_ Knowledge observed. _And… We can't forget that Raven thinks he's smart, and she's impressed!_ Love said happily. _Ugh, please don't drag us into this.___Said several of the emoticlones together. Everyone except Happy, Love, and Rage. Why Rage, because he wanted to annoy her of course!

_**By the way Wykkyd? **_Raven said.

Wykkyd nodded_. __**Yes?**_

_**Do you want me to say that you said it or…?**_

_**You can take the credit. I don't really like to draw attention to myself.**_

_**Okay. Thanks. **_Raven thought said. _Ack! Raven just said thanks!___One of the emoticlones said. Raven couldn't pinpoint who it was. Oh well.

"Robin?" Raven asked.

"Yes Raven." Robin said.

"Why doesn't Kid Flash stay with us so that we can monitor him? Also we should probably take away all communication devices, that way he won't bother Jinx again. And coming to Jinx's idea, he should give her a favor. Of course it wouldn't include robbing or committing a crime. So… What do you think? "

Robin was a little shocked. That was a pretty smart plan. Not that he should be surprised, Raven was smart, he just thought of her as a sister, they had fights, but they still loved each other. A brotherly/sisterly love, not "Oh! Lets get married!" love.

"That's a great plan Rae!" He said. "So should we get everyone's attention?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "That would be ideal."

"A-hem. A-hem. A-HEM! Can I have everyone's attention please?" Robin asked. Every one stopped talking, because, well because he was Robin! Anyways, Robin explained what they were going to do. (A/N: Plus, I really don't want to re-type it.) And then he asked Jinx what she wanted Kid to do. She said that she had to think about it

_Uh-oh. _Raven thought. _She has to think about it. Sounds like Kid Flash is going to have to run to save his spandex-clad butt. _

_**What?**_

_**Sorry Wykkyd, but it's true. If Jinx has to think about it… Well, just think of the murderous things she'd make him do!**_

Wykkyd silently chuckled.** _You're funny Raven. Have you ever been told that?_**

**_Nope, I never knew it came with my personality. _**Raven said drily.

**_Well, you are._ **Wykkyd smiled. **_Chat with you later?_**

_**You're not planning on stealing anything. Are you?**_

_**Nope, I don't plan those things. Jinx does. She's the leader.**_

_**Yet she can't keep Kid Flash controlled.**_

_**Well let's face it. Who can?**_

_**Too true. Talk to you later?**_

_**Talk to you later.**_

And so the Titans escorted Kid Flash to the T-tower, and kept him in a locked room, with Plexiglas windows. Raven escorted Kid Flash to his room, after she and Starfire showed him around the tower. Meanwhile the boys made sure Kid's room was suited to the conditions while staying there.

A/N Yeah, I know. It's not a cliffy. But the next chapter should be about Kid Flash's stay at the T-tower, and Jinx's decision.


	3. A Robbery and an Unexpected Turn

A/N Sorry again, anyways, I lied, Jinx's decision is not in here, can someone help me with that? Actually, people who are reading this, please, _**please**_, help me by sending in comments, e-mails (here it is: .666 ), private messages, whatever! Just please help me, oh, and sometimes the bold italics are just stressed words, just an F.Y.I. Sorry for chatting. Here it is:

Kid Flash was doing nicely in the Titans Tower, he'd been in there for a week, and had settled in. Sadly for Beast Boy, he was a great gamer. Jinx since then had not contacted, but Raven and Wykkyd had _definitely_ kept in touch. They chatted online (they both had Gmail ) and talked in each others heads a few times.

It was a quiet night, you know, it was also a quiet day, a low level bank robbery, that was it, pretty routine. They did training in the morning, hung out. Made sure Kid Flash didn't escape, etc. Until about 12 O'clock at night.

"Titans GO!" shouted Robin.

"Not you Kid." Raven added.

Kid just grumbled, and went to flip through the channels, flopping on the couch.

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` At the robbery ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

Raven sighed, this was a total waste, it was just the H.I.V.E. Five.

_WAIT! _Love said.

_WHAT! _Snapped Raven in her mind.

_Shouldn't Wykkyd be with them? _

_Wow, I'm impressed. _Knowledge said. _You actually put together that Kyd Wykkyd is not there with the __H.I.V.E. Five, again, I'm impressed. _

_Whatever, _thought Raven irritably, _I need to concentrate, so shut up and be quiet._

_**Hey Raven?**_ Someone asked, (a.k.a. Wykkyd)

_**Wha? Who is that?**_

_**The only person who can telepathically speak, its me… Wykkyd.**_

_**Oh hey, sorry Wykkyd, I'm trying to battle your team right now, **_

_**Yeah, about that…Sorry Rae... **_

_**Wykkyd what are you do-**_

Wykkyd knocked her out, sadly. He had to obey Jinx, if he didn't, she could hex him, or do something worse. Making sure no one else see him doing this, he bent down, picked Raven up, created a portal and went through it with her in his arms. Though Raven was now unconscious, Kyd made sure to not think anything bad or…lustful. He came out of the portal and he laid her down on her bed. Kyd looked down at her tenderly, and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Suddenly the T-towers alarm went off, there was an intruder and Kid Flash, did a quick survey through the rooms of the tower.

"No one here, no one there. Wykkyd stroking Raven's hair. No one in here…Wait a minute!" Kid paused, he still wasn't the brightest person, after spending all this time at the Titans. Well, then again, there was Beast Boy… (A/N Guys I think Beast Boy is adorable, and he can be smart, but I took this one for a comic relief. Actually I don't have a reason. So HA! Conscience! I didn't lie!) Kid went back to Raven's room, this time there was no Wykkyd.

"Raven?" Kid said cautiously, "You awake?" Raven mumbled a few words. "Raven? RAVEN!" Kid yelled.

"WHAT!" she half shouted.

"Whatcha' doin?" Kid asked being annoying, after he watched Phineas and Ferb.

"Umm, what are you doing here?"

"There was an intruder alert…and what are you doing here?"

"Taking a break?" Raven said weakly, Kid raised an eyebrow. "You know what? You should come and help us with the H.I.V.E. Five-"

"YES!" Kid said punching the air.

"On ONE condition-"

"Awww."

"- you can't go anywhere near Jinx, okay?" nothing came from Kid. "I said, OKAY?"

"Fine."

"Okay then, Follow me." Raven enveloped them with dark energy and transported them to the robbery.

"Hey Robin." Robin looked up for a sec.

"What's Kid doing here?" He said as he avoided Jinx's hexes, he threw a birdarang at her.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Kid cried as he went to stop it. Raven sighed and enveloped it with dark energy, and made it stop. Robin glared at Raven, Raven glared at Robin.

"We're getting creamed. He's helping us." Raven said calmly. Robin hesitantly backed down. And went back to trying to avoid Jinx's hexes.

"Put me down Flash!" Jinx yelled.

"Sorry Jinxie." Kid grinned, slowed a little, but didn't stop or put her down.

"Kid Flash! What did I say to you before we came here?" Kid stopped and looked down.

"To not go anywhere near her." He mumbled.

"Good! Then I expect you to put her down and honor your PROMISES!" Kid was bright red, but put her down, and sped to go help Starfire, and Cyborg with the Billies. "Sorry about that…Now where were we?" Robin and Jinx were still in a daze before Raven spoke. They started fighting again. Raven searched for one person in particular, all she found though was Seemore.

Fighting Seemore was simple enough. Raven had Beast Boy distract him before she enveloped Seemore in black energy and slammed him against the wall.

"Beast Boy, you can go and help Cy or Robin." Beast Boy hesitated before going to help Robin. "Now Seemore. I'm not going to hurt you right now," Raven said in a quiet voice. "I just want to know a couple of things. Where's Wykkyd?" She asked. Seemore didn't seem to understand the question. "Here's another question then, why did Wykkyd attack me?" This time Raven stared at him, her intesne gaze boring into Seemore.

Seemore swallowed. "Uhh, Jinx found out that you guys were talking…And she got kinda angry, she yelled at him, and said that to prove that he was loyal to the H.I.V.E. Five he would have to take you down."

"So where's Wykkyd?" Raven asked deadly quiet.

Seemore looked away. "I can't tell you exactly where he is, but I have a general idea. Wykkyd loves a particular café, I can't really tell you what its called or where it is, but it was a Goth café on the outskirts of the city near the board walk." Raven made him look at her to see if he was telling the truth. He was.

"Flash!" She yelled. He came running and then stopped, and saluted. "Make sure he doesn't get away!" Kid was confused for a second and then nodded. Raven released Seemore and made a portal to the "Nevermore" café. (A/N It doesn't have to do with the episode, it has to do with Edgar Poe's "The Raven" poem.) She went there and quite enjoyed it. But she first went to her room so she could get her hologram ring.

As she slipped it on her finger, she was turned into a dark-haired, blue-eyed, pale-skinned beauty. With blue highlights in her straight black hair, trimmed short. When she got there, she saw a youth of about her age, with moonlight-pale skin, red-streaked hair that was black, straight and long, and hazel eyes (A/N I don't know what Wykkyd really looks like, so don't quote me!), sitting on the pier. He had one leg over the side, dangling, and one knee pressed to his chest he looked out gloomily. "Wykkyd." She breathed softly, he was wearing black cargo pants, that were on size too big, with a black skull t-shirt. She walked up to him, and sat by him…

A/N Haha! I made a cliffy… I think… Anyways, sorry for all the Author notes. And I seriously do not know what Wykkyd looks like. I had so much fun making the last part of the story. Oh yeah...And I forgot about Gizmo right? Sorry. Guess he was sick or something...


	4. Khaz and Rachel

A/N Hey Guys! I decided that since no one has given me any ideas, so I'm just going to put in a Wykkyd and Raven scene, the _**whole entire time**_. So yeah, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR JINX'S DECISION! I really need your help, because I don't know what Kid Flash should do! You can private message me, or comment, or e-mail me at: . Oh yeah, and one more thing, I am using some other people's explanations for Kyd Wykkyd past/name, so just wanted to let you know that. Thanks! Here it is!

"Hey," someone said. "Can I sit next to you?" Wykkyd shrugged, he moved over a little bit, so that this strange gothic looking girl could have a little space.

He did a quick survey at the girl. She wore a navy blue t-shirt with black sleeves; she wore jeans that were a little snug, and came underneath her black shoes that had navy blue stripes, and dark blue laces. This girl had short black hair with navy blue highlights, and navy blue bangs. Then he stared at the ocean and the night sky.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Wykkyd shrugged. The girl smirked, "Not much of a talker are you?" Wykkyd shook his head in disagreement. "Really, then why haven't you said anything yet?" Wykkyd just smiled

"I guess I just feel like no one will listen to me if I talk." He said softly. The strange girl looked sad for a moment.

"What would happen if I said that I would listen to you talk, if you talk?" she asked shyly. Wykkyd gave hint of a smile.

"Okay." He said staring straight ahead, then he stared straight at the girl's blue eyes. "I will give it a try. And if I," his eyebrows arched, "find that you are not a good listener, then I am not going to talk to you at all." The girl just laughed.

"Okay, by the way my name is Rachel Roth." She said, looking straight ahead at the water. "What's yours?"

"Erin Lupus. But most people call me Khaz." Wykkyd or rather Khaz said.

"Cool," Raven, or Rachel said. "Nice name, so much better than Rachel." Khaz shrugged.

"Your name is pretty cool too." He said.

"Not really, my name means 'ewe', its not the best meaning a girl could ask for. Plus it's in the Bible." Rachel glowered. Then she brightened up. "But your name means Ireland. Ireland always seemed like a fascinating place to go to… have you ever been there?" Khaz shook his head.

"No, to tell you the truth, I never even knew my name meant Ireland. How did you know that?" He asked. Raven almost blushed, but then caught herself, and she pushed her emotions down. _Remember, keep your thoughts guarded Rae. _Knowledge said.

"I read this book and the hero's name was Erin, so I decided to look the name up." Rachel said. Khaz nodded.

"So what do you have against the Bible?" He asked. Rachel laughed.

"What is this? 20 questions?" She said. Khaz laughed. Then he got up.

"How about we go in to "Nevermore"? That way we can talk a little more." He suggested. Rachel nodded in agreement, and Khaz held out his hand to help her get up, Rachel took his hand.

"Sure," she said. "Then you can tell me what is on your mind." Khaz looked at her strangely.

"How did you know that I had something on my mind?" He asked. Rachel just laughed and got up.

"It's called reading body language." She retorted, as she brushed her hands against her jeans. Then Rachel smiled at Khaz, "Let's go inside."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~` few minutes later `~`~`~`~`~`~`~

"Now are you going to say what was on your mind?" Rachel asked for the 3rd time. Khaz just shook his head and laughed.

"Not until you be quiet." He said, smiling. Rachel "zipped" her lips. And they both laughed. Then Rachel just stared at him, and gave him puppy dog eyes. Khaz sighed.

"Fine, I will tell you." He said. Rachel did a silent cheer. "You see, I have an unusual family. It is not really a family. My "family" contains five boys, including me, and one girl. Well, that one girl, she is called," Khaz paused. "Jennifer. And she found that I was talking and IMing a girl that she did not like. So she said that I would have to prove that I was," again Khaz paused, "still loyal to them. Jen said that I would have to, hurt her in order to not get kicked out. I was really heartbroken about this. On one hand my family was all I had. But on the other hand, this girl, whose name was" once again Khaz stopped for a second, "Anna might understand, and she always seemed to be there for me, even though we knew each other for a few days. But eventually, Jen, kind of threatened me, so I _**had **_to do hurt her. So I came here to the pier, and that is when you found me." Rachel sighed.

"That is sad," she said.

"Yeah, I know." Khaz sighed too. Rachel raised her eyebrows, and smirked.

"I wasn't talking about how your family threatened you, though it is sad. I was talking about how you _**had**_ to hurt her, about how you didn't pick," Rachel paused, "Anna."

"Yeah, I guess so." Khaz said. "It's just that, my family was all I had." He looked unhappy.

"But if they were your family, why would they be asking you to pick them over her? Why couldn't you just ask her to meet your family? You should have at least given her an explanation." Rachel persisted.

"Well, I do not know why they would want me to be asking me to pick between them, and I also know that my family does not approve of her. They believe in different things than her. And the third question is because I did not know how to explain it to her." Rachel looked at the gothic clock. She sighed.

"Sorry Khaz." She said. "But I gotta run." She stood up. Khaz stood up too. They looked regretfully at the clock.

"Yeah, same here," Khaz said. "Bye." Khaz then looked at Rachel straight in the eye, as if searching for something. "Do you want to meet again here? I mean, would you want to meet me back here? We could talk some more." Rachel smiled softly, and her body softened too.

"Sure," she said, "I would like that."

"Okay, bye," Khaz said. Rachel raised her eyebrows. Then she said:

"What time and what day do you want to meet?" Khaz almost blushed as red as his highlights.

"Umm, 7 O'clock here on Friday night?" Khaz asked. Rachel nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Good bye Rachel." Khaz said sadly.

"Good bye-" Rachel said as Khaz walked away. "Wykkyd." Rachel went around the corner, took off her hologram ring and disappeared in a swirl of black magic.

A/N Hey! So what did you think of it? I hope you thought it was good. And remember:

Wykkyd=Erin "Khaz" Lupus

Raven= Rachel Roth

E-MAIL ME, OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME, OR COMMENT ON WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR JINX'S DECISION! I have a great way to incorporate it into the story, and the next chapter has to be about Jinx's decision. If you guys don't give me ideas, then I won't be able to keep on writing this story! So, GIVE ME AN IDEA!

I am not a bbrae hater! I love bbrae, but I also like Wykkyd/Rae, and some red x/raven stories. So yeah, just in case you thought I was a hater.

I luv you guys! So _**please **_give me your thoughts!


	5. Kid Flash's Punishment is decided

A/N Hey guys...So like, all the big tests are done, and on the 23rd I will know where I will be placed in high school. Just for the record, I am fourteen years old, my half birthday is on May 16th. So yeah...you can do the math.

The H.I.V.E. Five, and the Teen Titans battle went as they always did. The villains left, retreated, defeated, but still alive and not in jail, while the Titans returned the goods and headed back to their island.

"So Raven," Beast Boy was casually asked, "Where were you during part of the battle? The team really missed your "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", ya' know."

"I was checking on the H.I.V.E.'s teleporter, we were battling on our own terms, if you must know." Raven said a little sharply.

"Whoa girl! I was just asking a question." Beast Boy replied holding his hands in the air.

"Did the fight not go too well, friend Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly. Raven smiled.

"It went well enough Starfire." she said. "I just need to rest. Okay? I'll be in my room. But remember, if it's an emergency, you _must_ knock first." Raven then teleported back to her room. Sighing, she rubbed massaged her temples. "Time for tea." Making her way down to the kitchen she put the kettle on, waited for it to boil and made herself some chamomile tea. Robin appeared in the doorway.

"What really happened Raven?" he asked her.

"Nothing, we fought and we were in a stalemate, so we both came back to where you guys were." Robin raised one end of his mask.

"Uh-huh...Well, my door is always open if you need to talk." he said holding her gaze. Raven nodded.

"I will be in my room. Meditating." she stated and left the room, quickly walking out the room. Once she got in the safety and privacy of her room, she sighed. "Sorry Robin, but I don't think I'll ever be able to take you upon your offer."

_-On The Other Side Of Town-H.I.V.E. Quarters-_

"Well Wykkyd. I never thought that you had the guts but you did it. You hurt Raven. The famous Titan known for her coldness. And I would bet a million dollars that you broke her heart." Jinx said, congratulating Wykkyd on him "hurting" Raven. Wykkyd just nodded and walked to his room. Seemore frowned, then followed him. In the hall, Seemore stopped him.

"Raven attacked me you know." Seemore told him, Wykkyd just stood there, Seemore continued, "She wanted to know why you attacked her." Wykkyd was still silent. "Then she asked me if I knew where you could be, and she disappeared for most of the fight, until probably about fifteen minutes before we were defeated, around the same time you appeared as well." Seemore glanced at Wykkyd, whose expression was still blank. "You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here right?" Wykkyd nodded. "Cool man, I'm gonna go to my room. See ya later."

Wykkyd nodded in acknowledgment. Seemore walked down the hall to his room. Kyd walked to his dark room, and took a shower. He then walked over to his calender, put a circle around that week's Friday, and wrote "Rachel, 7:00, Nevermore." Then he went to sleep.

That night, two people who had telekinesis dreamed of the days events.

_-The Next Day-At The T-Tower-_

All the Titans were just chilling out, while Kid Flash was sleeping. Suddenly the Titans communicators beeped, everyone's that was, except for Kid Flash's who was not there.

"Hello Titans," Jinx's voice and image came up on the five of the Titans communicators as they opened them up. "Is Kid Flash in the room right now?"

"He's not here." Robin assured her. You could almost see the relief written on Jinx's face.

"Good, because I've found out what his punishment is going to be." Jinx told them.

"What's his punishment?" Robin asked.

"A series of pranks."

A/N: Well...How did you guys like it? I know it's short, but I wanted to at least get out what Kid Flash's punishment. Again, I'm sorry about the chapter being so short. And if you don't like Kid's punishment, then you guys should have told me what it should be! I want to thank my friend/ex-crush, Michael, for helping me. He said "I would put itching powder in his clothes." So I though...Eh...then I though...THAT'S AWESOME! I'LL HAVE EVERYONE PRANK KID!

R&R

Wolfie..;)


	6. Rings for the HIVE

A/N: Hello everyone! So...Hopefully I have finished this chapter before long, meaning, within the week of when I had last updated. Here it goes!

_ "A series of pranks."_

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Beast Boy shouted into the communicator. Everyone looked at him irritably. He smiled sheepishly, "I guess now is not the time to party, huh?"

"No BB, now is the time to plan out the series of pranks." Cyborg told the changeling, then looked at Robin, "After the pranks are done maybe?" Boy Wonder just shrugged.

"We'll have to see." he replied.

"Anyways. For this _one_ time, my team and your team will have to work together." The Titans looked at Jinx with shock written all over their faces, that is except for Raven and Robin. They both had an amused look on their features.

"Okay. We'll be over in the H.I.V.E. Quarters in a few minutes."

"Oh. You are not coming over to the H.I.V.E. Quarters. Sorry, but I don't trust you Titans, even though it's for this thing only, I can't have you guys know where our secret hideout is."

"Understandable." Raven said. The Titans looked at her in surprise. "It's the truth, if I was a villain, I wouldn't want the good guys knowing where my hideout is."

"Anyways. We should probably just meet at a park or something." Robin told Jinx.

"There's one problem to that plan Boy Blunder." Jinx said. "Us villains aren't really welcomed in "society's" eye. We should meet somewhere else."

"Well. I have a solution. What if we give them hologram rings?" Cyborg suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked. "You mean the ring that you used to deceive the H.I.V.E. Academy?" Cyborg chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." he answered.

"It's not a half bad idea you know." Raven said.

"Okay. Raven or Kyd Wykkyd can teleport the rings to you. And Cyborg can show Gizmo what to do for personalizing. Sound good?" Robin told her. Jinx shrugged.

"Well enough." she said. "I'll send Kyd over there tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning."

"Okay. We'll see him then, and please contact us if you don't get the rings." Robin said. Jinx nodded.

"Later Titans." she said, then closed the connection.

"Okay Cy, can you please make five rings for the H.I.V.E. Five?" Robin asked Cyborg. Cyborg nodded. Raven smiled.

"Raven is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven looked at the changeling strangely. "You're smiling." he told her.

"Oh. I was smiling because there are six members to the H.I.V.E. Five." she told the changeling.

"Oi! Robbie! There are six members to the H.I.V.E.!" BB yelled to Robin.

"Got it!" the Boy Wonder yelled back. "Cyborg! We need six rings! Not five!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know man." the half-robot half-man replied.

"We need to go get some supplies for the Tower tomorrow, Beast Boy and Cyborg is coming with me, and Starfire needs some supplies from her home planet to make some of her Tamerranean recipes." Robin informed Raven."Raven do you need anything? And do you mind being here while Kyd Wykkyd is going to get the rings?"

"No. I'll just be in my room the whole time. So it'll be fine." Robin gave her a look. "What?"

"You need to _give _Kyd Wykkyd the rings. In person. I know you guys had some kind of fight, it may not have been physical, but it could have been mental or, (dare I say it?) emotionally wise."

"Robin. We had a physical fight. Nothing is wrong, I have meditated, and I will always continue to meditate. There is nothing emotionally wrong with my state of being right now." Raven told Robin. _Liar, _Knowledge said.

_Whatever,_ Raven snapped back at her emotion.

"Well, for some reason, I think that this fight was a lot bigger than just some physical fight. You need to get to a common ground with Wykkyd. That's one of the reasons why I chose you to stay here. Just make the make up quick. You don't want Jinx to think something is up?" Robin waited for some confirmation. "Am I correct?" he asked her firmly.

"Do you need some ego boosting Boy Wonder?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robin said, "You can go now Raven."

_-The Next Morning-The T-Tower-_

"So don't forget my chamomile tea. I'm running a little low on supplies. And... That's it. Try not to fight in the meat section again Beast Boy." Raven reprimanded the green, well, not so green, titan.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch as Garfield Logan. A tan, green eyed, blond haired boy. Cyborg was as his human self, Viktor Stone. Robin was, well, his identity was still kept from the rest of the team, but he was in civilian clothes with _(gasp!_) sun glasses. Kid Flash was red-headed, blue-eyed Wally West, excited for his interaction with the world, for what seemed like forever Starfire had already left the night before, and would be back in the afternoon. Kid was going with the guys to grocery shopping and to buy some new video games.

"Don't forget Raven, 9 o'clock sharp." Robin warningly told her as they headed out the double doors.

The purple titan decided to try to meditate before Wykkyd came to the Tower. Getting her emotions in order, she became the empathath that everyone knew her to be...everyone that is, except for Wykkyd, unknowingly though. He was the first person that she was comfortable to be around with. In her own persona. Amazing, another person who could betray her. She wasn't comfortable of taking that chance.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she recognized someone's presence in the Tower, Raven leaped to her feet. Relaxing a little bit on realizing who it is, Raven called out the name of the intruder.

The red-eyed teleporter warily stepped out of the shadows.

"Kyd. Robin has asked me, and indirectly, you to solve whatever had happened between us."

He nodded silently.

"Personally I don't think anything is wrong. But whatever. We just won't avoid each other. We'll be the way we were before. Okay?" she told the bat-man look a like. He shrugged.

_**Whatever. Jinx is waiting for the rings.**_

"What is your relationship with Jinx anyways?" Raven cautiously asked.

_**We have...**_Kyd hesitated._**A brother/sister relationship, sometimes, she gets a little obsessive.**_

"You don't know the meaning of obsessiveness until you've lived with Robin and his Slade obsession." she said drily, rolling her eyes. Kyd chuckled. Raven waved her hand and the rings were brought over in a wave of dark energy. She dropped them in his hands, and using her magic, closed his hands over them.

"Have fun re-designing yourself." Kyd nodded, and teleported away.

_Hm. So, not the most emotional thing that has ever happened to me... _Raven contemplated. _At least I know the truth with my other identity. Sad that he didn't tell me before though. He could have asked me to go along with it, so that way we wouldn't have been in this awkward position. Kyd, well both of us, are hiding secrets. I'm gonna need to change my ring a little bit, so that he doesn't recognize me._

Raven reached for her book, _Jasmyn_, and sat down to finish reading it. Her thoughts flickered once or twice to the red-eyed teleporter, but her focus was mostly on the book.

_-With Kyd Wykkyd- At the H.I.V.E.-Five-_

"So Wykkyd. Did you get the rings?" Jinx asked. He nodded mutely. "Good, you can take the rings to Gizmo, I'll call everyone together after he figures out how to work the rings."

_**I thought that Cyborg was going to show Gizmo how to use them? **_Kyd said to Jinx.

"Whatever, Gizmo doesn't need Cyborg's help to figure out how to use the rings. Just go give the rings to Gizmo." Kyd gave her a look. "No way."

_It's called revenge, so say it. _

"Fine. Pleeaaasse?" Jinx asked, groaning.

_**Okay.**_Kyd said smirking.

"You're evil."

_**Aren't I supposed to be? **_Jinx huffed. Kyd disappeared into his cloak. _**Oh yeah and Jinx?**_ Jinx almost looked around her to see who was talking, then remembered who it was._**Robin is on to what you **_**forced **_**me to do. Just for the record.**_

_A/N Heyyy! So...Obviously, I did __**not**__ update within the week... But...better late then never, right? Please review! I thought that this would be a good place to stop...Whatever..._

_Hope ya guys liked it!_

_Silvie ;)_


	7. Raven's New Persona

A/N Heeey! So...I haven't said this before, but thanks for all the reviews. Except for someone who wouldn't tell me what I did wrong...*cough* *cough* What A B1tch *cough* *cough**cough* Yeah..But anyways. This should include the meeting of the Teen Titans and the H.I.V.E. Five.

"Cyborg. Would you mind if I get another set of rings for this mission? I don't want people who have seen me before ask me what I'm doing with the people that everyone is going to be." Raven told Cyborg over the communicator.

"Sure. Just give me one minute and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Thanks Cyborg." She then severed the connection and thought about her new look.

She should do something different than what her usual look was, as in Rachel Roth. Her name would be...Arieda. Close enough to her mother's name except for the "l". Arieda will have short red-brown hair, she decided. And gray eyes. Tan skin.

Civilian clothes. Civilian clothes. Teal, skinny jeans, a purple long sleeved tee, with a black bird quoting Edgar Allen Poe's poem, _The__Raven_, with holes for her thumbs, a skater's white hat, and brown moccasins. That should do for the clothes. Different from Rachel's that is.

_I__'__ll__have__to__go__shopping__._ Raven realized with a groan as she made her way downstairs. _Today__, __I__'__ll__go__today__, __right__after__I__get__the__other__set__of__rings__. __Besides__, __I__know__all__the__places__, __well__place__,__I__need__to__hit__. __Maybe__I__'__ll__even__go__see__if__there__'__s__an__open__mike__today__this__afternoon__. __I__deserve__some__pleasure__every__once__in__a__while__, __don__'__t__I__? _

"So, Cyborg, thanks for letting me do this," she said as a greeting.

"Yeah, no problem Rae-rae. I just want to know why?" Cyborg greeted in return.

"Just in case. It's, basically, a back up. In case other people from whom I have met recognize me, while talking to ten other people." she explained.

"Okay. I'll buy that," he said, then cracked his knuckles and began typing on the computer. A diagram of Raven came up, along with all of her stats. "What'll be your new avatar?"

Raven described Arieda Sanders. Cyborg nodded and typed in the program to create her new self.

"Thanks Cy, I'm need to go shopping now," Raven added as an afterthought, "Please don't tell Starfire." Cyborg chuckled and nodded.

"See you at noon in the park?"

"Yes."

Raven prepared to put on the ring, but decided against it, and put on her first, Rachel's identity. She changed into her clothes and apparated off the island and landed near the docks. She straightened up and headed towards the mall.

People looked at the girl who stood out more so from the crowd than anyone else. Her black hair was gelled up a little, except her bangs, so that she almost looked like a guy, but no one could mistake her clothing and, well her chest.

She walked into a small store, and the clerk smiled at her over his book.

"Yo Rachel. How's it going?"

"As usual, except not," she replied.

"Nice, friends bugging you again?"

"More like: I-talked-to-a-cute-guy,-his-over-protective-best-friend-who-happens-to-be-a-girl-made-him-hurt-me-and-I-went-under-an-alias-found-out-what-happened-when-my-other-friends-decided-to-meet-up-with-said-"best friend",-cute-guy-and-their-co." she said.

"Nice condensed version, care to tell me the deets?" he asked leaning over, laying his book on the counter.

"I assume you know I'm Raven of the Teen Titans," she stated in a monotone vocie, playing with one of the displays, gauging his reactions. She heard him move and waited to hear where his footsteps leaded to. He appeared at the corner of her peripheral vision, and leaned against one of the shelves closest to her. He nodded. "Mind if we can talk somewhere more private?"

"Of course, it's time for my lunch break anyways, I can close for a bit, but you came here for a reason more so than just to tell me your identity and what happened." he said.

"Yeah, I need clothes, but it can wait." he gave her a look.

"No it can't, you know how you procrastinate." Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks Clarke." He smiled.

"At your service, Miss Roth," he mock bowed and she laughed. "What are you looking for?"

"Your Edgar Allen Poe shirt with the raven on it, teal skinny jeans, brown moccasins and a skaters hat."

"Well, what you ask is very specific, but I just happen to know the right store that can cater to your every need," he said in a British accent.

"And does this store happen to be the very one you were talking about?" she asked him smiling.

"Indeed it is, let's see what exactly you have in mind," he said offering his arm, smiling, Rachel took it.

One hour later, one tea, one coffee and two tuna wraps later, Raven had changed into her new clothes, switched into Arieda Sanders, bought more clothes, and spilled all her secrets.

"So, how did you know I was Raven?" she asked Clarke, while they sipped on their hot drinks.

"I kind of just knew, ya know?" she nodded. "You guys just had the same, personality at first, except the fact that you looked a little more like a guy, but the colors really clued you in."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." They both fell silent. Clarke looked down at his phone.

"Okay, break is over. It was nice talking to you, hope you can visit me soon!" They hugged, and he whispered in her ear. "Take care Rae." She hugged him back.

"I will."

Raven looked at the clock , and sighed, she really did have to go. She walked out of the nice, homey cafe, and towards the city's park. Getting there in five minutes, fifteen minutes early, she got out a book, and started to read under a tree, near the fountain. Five minutes later, she heard someone settle next to her, she closed her eyes, and just _listened_.

"Hey Kyd," she said, after a minute and looked at the boy with dark, long, _curly__, _hair. _He__changed__his__look__, _she thought. Then did an entire sweep of what he looked like. He had tan skin, was tall, dark blue eyes and was wearing baggy jeans, with a plain brown t-shirt.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked softly.

"You are silence." she stated. He nodded. "Y tu?" Wykkyd smiled.

"The raven," he stated, and motioned towards her shirt. she smiled, and tugged at the shirt.

"I was hoping that this would make it more easier for the H.I.V.E. to recognize me. You really changed your look." He chuckled softly. They sat in comfortable silence.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Waiting, it's better to be early than late at a meeting."

"Yet you guys always arrive late at the crime scenes..." Wykkyd said. Raven laughed.

"I wish we could meet more like this," she said.

"Maybe we could have, in a different time, different place."

There was a pause, as each took in his words. She finally broke the silence.

"Maybe. But what should I call you?" Wykkyd paused for a moment as he thought about his fake identity.

"Luca, and what shall I call you?"

"Arieda Christina Sanders. Nice to make your acquaintance," she held out her hand and Wykkyd shook it. He smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"You are all politeness, Mr. Luca," Raven said smilingly.

"And you, just quoted that from Pride and Prejudice."

"Kind of, I used a general idea from it. Due to my handy dandy memory and the book in my lap,"she winked at him. He laughed.

"Are you generally like this, or is it just the "Arieda" in you?" Raven smiled.

"The Arieda in me, definitely." she sighed as her communicator rang. "Speak." She said to Robin. He looked a little surprised at the sight of a guy leaning over her shoulder.

"Um... Well, we're meeting in the park, at the fountain. Tell Wykkyd, please," Robin informed her, then cut the connection. Raven shot Wykkyd an amused glance.

"Do I need to repeat or would you like for me to elaborate?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Wait a minute please, while I contact my group," she nodded.

_**Wykkyd to Jinx,**_he called out telepathically to his leader.

_**What? **_she responded sounding a little startled.

_**Please tell the rest of the group that we will be meeting the Titans at the fountain in the park.**_

**_Sure__. __See__you__in__about__two__minutes__._**

_** See you then. **_Wykkyd closed off this connection to Jinx. He sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk.

"Everything went well then?" Raven asked, amusement creeping into her voice.

"Yeah."

"How's it going with your guys' relationship?" she asked smirking. Wykkyd made a face that made Raven chuckle.

"I have to admit, I'm getting a little tired with all this," he said motion with his hands. There was a moment of silence before Wykkyd broke it. "I'll be going then. See you at the meeting." They stood awkwardly, then Raven smiled and held out her hand. Wykkyd shook his head with a smile, but still shook her hand.

"Later." Raven offered him a smile, then walked away. Wykkyd waited a moment, then walked in the opposite direction and arrived at the fountain just as the other members of both the H.I.V.E. and the Titans gathered.

Robin, was wearing his hair ungelled, with sunglasses. He was wearing a green sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and was wearing some worn sneakers.

Starfire was _not_wearing a holographic ring, but used colored eye contacts instead. She was wearing a purple tunic and worn jeans with converse.

Beast Boy, was as Garfield Logan, using a holographic ring, and had blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt and baggy dark jeans.

Cyborg, was Victor Stone, and wore a grey sweatshirt and grey sweatpants.

Raven, went as, well, Arieda Sanders.

Wykkyd went as Luca.

Jinx, wore the holographic ring. She had pale skin, short brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a squared off neckline and a pink panda, skinny jeans and converse shoes that were lased all the way up to her knees.

Gizmo, also with a holographic ring, was a short boy, with shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a hood that had the words printed on it, 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies'. He wore jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Seemore took his helmet off, which, in turn, showed that he had short, curly, black hair, and wore a white graphic t-shirt, jeans and flip flops.

Mammoth, had short red hair, shaved his beard, and wore a huge blue sweatshirt, sneakers and some, guess what, jeans.

Billy wore a plaid shirt and had medium length brown hair. He had brown eyes, was wearing worn jeans and some work boots.

"So, we're here to discuss what Jinx has planned for Kid Flash. I'll leave it to you then, Jinx," Robin said, basically calling the meeting to order.

A/N Hi. So, sorry for the wait, my brother crashed my computer, we had another blackout, fun...And I also procrastinated. I hope you haven't waited that long, and sorry fro the cliffy. I just really hadwanted to finish this chapter...It's 3:38 in the morning, so yeah. I'm like, dead tired. I had a lot of filler stuff, I just realized... ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. The Meeting

"So, I do have a couple of pranks. However, I also want you guys to pair up and think up of a prank that you can use on Kid Flash," Jinx explained to the two groups of people. "My two pranks are: dyeing all of Kid Flash's clothes to pink and putting itching powder in his clothes.

"The pairs will be the following people: Billy and Robin, Gizmo and Beastboy, Mammoth and Cyborg, Seemore and Starfire and Kyd and Raven. You guys should come up with a couple of pranks, and please reconvene in about 10 minutes."

_**Wykkyd, **_Jinx tried to direct, what she hoped would be, loud thoughts towards the teleporter.

** _Yes, oh wise, and illustrious leader? _**Kyd Wykkyd asked.

** _Don't get too close to her, you never know when the Titans will betray you. _**She cautioned.

** _Then why would you set us up as partners?_ **

_**To keep Robin from suspecting anything, I think I did a fair job, thanks to your warning, **_she told him, a smirk evident in her thoughts. Kyd almost snarled, but was stopped by Raven's voice.

"Luca?" her tentative voice sounded almost cute.

"Yo," his reply was.

"What's your idea?" Wykkyd looked around the area with fake suspicion across his features, then, he motioned for her to come closer. Raven walked closer to him, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I think," then he paused to look around again, "that we should get out of here."

Raven bit her lip to keep a smile off her face. She nodded.

"What a grand idea. Shall we go back to our tree?" she asked him, holding out her arm.

"I think we shall," he replied smirking and linked arms with her. The pair began to walk away from the fountain and to a tree a minute or two away.

"I would suggest nightmares," Raven stated as soon as they got comfortable.

"I would suggest sending him into the middle of the ocean whenever he says Jinx," Wykkyd said in reply, shrugging his shoulders. Raven smirked at him.

"And how would you suggest we monitor his speech?" she asked him.

"Hey, you're the witch here, not me," Wykkyd slightly joked. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Wykkyd's shoulders.

"Fine. So, if Jinx approves of your idea, then whenever he says 'Jinx' in your or my hearing/affinity, then we immediately teleport him a few miles away from the shore. Does that sound good?" Wykkyd nodded.

"What do you think Starfire and Seemore are coming up with?" Wykkyd asked Raven. Raven grinned.

"Starfire will probably have Flash be chased or caged with some kind of alien monster from her planet," she replied. "What about Seemore?" Wykkyd also smiled.

"I think that Seemore will want Kid Flash to be put in a hamster wheel," Kyd replied, a smile also creeping up on his face.

"Are you kidding? That sounds more like Beast Boy!" Raven cried. The two began to chuckle as they began to throw ideas out as to what the others were thinking of.

"I think that one of them will want to hang Kid Flash from the Eiffel Tower. You know, from his underwear," Wykkyd said.

"Maybe one of them will take Kid's clothes away from him and let him only be clad in underwear or less," Raven said chuckling. Wykkyd shook his head.

"Wouldn't that be the same as seeing him in his superhero suit anyways? You know with all that spandex, it's not like you guys can hiding anything," he said smirking. Raven mocked hit his arm. Wykkyd puppy pouted. The empathath laughed.

_"Raven! Come in Raven!" _Robin's frantic voice interrupted the two normally silent super humans.

"Yes Robin?" Raven snapped at her leader, her face immediately becoming expressionless.

_"Um. We're all waiting for you and Wykkyd to show," _Robin said nervously at the dark fire that was appearing in her eyes.

"Okay Robin, we'll be over there in a second." Raven looked at Wykkyd.

"Once again, boy blunder has destroyed peace and quiet as we knew it," the teleporter declared. Raven chuckled.

"Come on, let's go before they send Beast Boy for us," Raven said getting up and wiping off the nonexistent dirt on her jeans. Wykkyd sighed.

"Yeah. That would just be the perfect ending to the perfect day, wouldn't it?" he said sarcastically as he stood up and they began to walk back to the fountain.

"You think that this day is perfect?" Raven teased. _Egad! _Love cried out gleefully. _Raven's teasing! _

_ Shut it! _Raven snapped at her emotion. It had been a while since one of her emotions had talked.

"Compared to normal days? It's as close to perfect as it can get," Wykkyd replied without thinking, and cursed himself in his mind.

Raven nodded.

The walk back to the group was a comfortable silence, if not short. The two immediately felt the loss of each others presence when they both saw that their teams sat apart from the other, and sat with their team. Jinx stood up.

"Alright then, who wants to go first?" she addressed the group. Starfire raised her hand to the sky.

"Oh! Oh! We do, Friend Jinx!" she exclaimed, jumping a little. Seemore sighed, but went to stand near Starfire. "Friend Seemore, you may go first!" The curly haired teen reluctantly began to speak.

"We decided to have Kid Flash be put to sleep for a while, then, while he's asleep, he'll be brought to Starfire's planet and be chased by a Potkin?" Starfire corrected him.

"A Portkin," she said. "It's this HUGE creature that is like an orange dinosaur in your earth culture," Starfire explained. Jinx looked a little unsure at the alien girl's explanation of the monster.

"Is it dangerous?" the witch asked.

"Oh no!" was the alien's response. Jinx still looked a little wary, but accepted their prank.

"Who would like to go next?" Beast Boy raised his hand. Gizmo glared at the changeling.

"Snot-nosed, pitt-sniffer, the barf-smelling hairball, gunk-eater..."

"We decided to put Kid Flash into a giant hamster ball, and not let him out of it for a week," Beast Boy quickly said, effectively cutting off the irritated teenager. Jinx nodded.

Raven smirked, and hid it behind her hand. She telepathically spoke to Wykkyd.

_**Personally, I think that Flash will have too much fun with the hamster ball.**_Raven saw Wykkyd fight a smirk.

_**Indeed. **_

** _Also, I personally think that we should go last. Your thoughts?_**

** _I'm cool with that._ **

"Mammoth and I thought that we might as well give Kid Flash a wedgie and put him on top of the Eiffel tower," Cyborg said.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to get him on the top of the Eiffel tower?" Jinx asked.

"We were hoping that we could use Raven or Wykkyd for that part," Cyborg replied, looking to Raven for help. She sighed.

"Yeah sure Cy."

"Thanks."

After a moment of silence, Robin stepped forward.

"Billy and I decided that we should dye Kid Flash himself pink, as well as his hair, as a spin off of Jinx's idea."

"As much as I like originality, that is pretty good, but you're going to need to get another prank as well."

"Wykkyd and I have another prank that Robin and Billy could use," Raven suggested after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Robin and Billy looked at each other. Billy shrugged.

"We might as well," Billy told the Teen Titan's leader. Robin nodded to Raven.

"Well, they both technically need either me or Wykkyd to complete it. Whenever Kid Flash says 'Jinx', he will be sent to the middle of the ocean, this will be technically executed by myself or Wykkyd. For Wykkyd and mine's prank, he's going to be given some ridiculous dreams," Raven said.

"That sounds good," Jinx said.

"When are we going to execute our pranks?" Seemore asked his leader.

"Umm... Dying both his person and clothes and the 'Jinx' teleporting prank will be through out this pranking season. Cyborg's and Mammoth's will take two days tops, so we'll do yours first. The hamster ball will be for a week, but you guys will need time to procure the ball, so yours will be next. Seemore and Starfire, you guys will be last. I guess that would take a couple of days for yours right?" Starfire nodded. "Okay then. Should we have one last prank?" Raven spoke up.

"Well, in order to dye Kid Flash's clothes, we'll need to steal them, so why don't we take some of his clothes and hide them in public places, while the rest will be dyed pink."

"But doesn't dying clothes take a while?" Seemore asked.

"So then he'll have to prance around naked!" Beast Boy proclaimed. The teens snickered.

"I would actually rather not see Kid Flash's privates, so we'll leave him with underwear," Raven said rolling her eyes. Cyborg broke in.

"That actually reminds me of my initiation ceremonies. Why don't we get Flash to do it?"

"Why not? We'll do it at the time of stealing his clothes," Robin said, grinning evilly.

"We should let Wykkyd and Billy steal Kid's clothes during the initiation ceremony," said Raven. "That way, all five of us will be there, so Kid Flash won't be suspicious." Robin nodded.

"I guess that's that," Jinx said. "Contact us when you guys are ready for the pranking to begin. Let's go guys." With that, the H.I.V.E. Five walked away.

"Are you ready team?" Robin asked. They all nodded. "Okay, let's go."

The Teen Titans all headed back the way they came.

A/N Yeah... Not the most climatic moment huh? Oh well. I didn't really know how to finish this chapter, so I decided to leave it at that. Sorry for making ya'll wait on this chapter. Hope that you can forgive me! ;)

Luvies!  
SilverWolf338


	9. Taking out the Laundry

"Has Cyborg lowered the security system yet?" Jinx asked Robin via communicator.

"Not yet. He is going to lower it before eight, which is when we will have a movie marathon. Raven will be waiting for Wykkyd and Gizmo in the sick bay."

"Good. We'll make sure that all his clothes are pink and that they have itching powder as well as replacing his soap and shampoo."

"And we will tape the ceremony, give it to Gizmo who will hack some of the major television channels and put it on their feed. Raven is going to take Kid Flash at dawn to Paris to give him a wedgie on the Eiffel Tower.

"After Kid is given a wedgie, he will be taken back to the Tower and given a little respite, although if he says your name at all, he will be immediately teleported over the ocean. After a day of rest and he goes to sleep, we are going to place him in a stadium where Beast Boy, disguised as a portkin, will be waiting for us.

"During that time, Raven will be influencing his dreams, so that when he wakes up, he will hopefully believe that it is a dream. Cyborg thought that it would be a good idea if all of us participate in this one. He suggested that we make it seem like he's in Ancient Rome, and you are the emperor. You could have the rest of the H. I. V. E. as your soldiers or slaves, and us Titans will be the spectators, with Beast Boy as the obvious exception."

"I do like the idea of being an emperor; however, wouldn't we need more time to get all the costumes together?"

"You do have a point. Okay, we'll postpone the portkin chasing Kid for two weeks, and in the meantime, we'll put him in the hamster ball for the week, and the week after Raven is going to influence his dreams."

"Sounds good to me, and I've decided that you Titans should dress up as gladiators. Maybe hold a few chariot races or something like that. Do you guys want to meet up again next week while Kid Flash is in the hamster ball?"

"Why not? It'd be a good time to debrief and review what the prank schedule is."

"Same time and place?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Wykkyd and Gizmo are going to teleport into the sick bay at 8. Jinx out."

"Robin out."

~`~`LineBreakThatIsNotReallyALine~`~`

"Hey all! What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Cyborg asked loudly as the Titans and Kid Flash as they sat in the living room.

"I propose a delightful comedy from the wonderful company of Universal about a villain who adopts three girls in order to execute his evil plan!" Starfire explained happily.

"It sounds good to me," Robin said with a shrug. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered to each other as Raven rolled her eyes. The three of them shared a look. Of course it sounded good to Robin. He was in love with the alien princess.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea to me too, Star," Kid Flash said as he grinned cheekily at Robin. "Maybe we all need a different portrayal of villains."

"As delightful, good, and wonderful as that movie sounds," Raven interrupted. "I think I'm going to have to pass on this movie night, guys. I think I'll turn in a little early and meditate."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, his mask portraying the face of a concerned friend.

"Sure, she's sure!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, leave ol' Raven to her meditating!" Beast Boy chimed in. "Azalea _metrosexual zebra!"__1_

_ "Thanks, Beast Boy," Raven said, sarcasm dripping from her __tone__. "Have fun with your movie."_

_ The teens chorused in various "yes's" as Raven left the main room to go to her bedroom. As soon as she reached the safety of her room, the empath phased through the floors down to the sick bay. A few moments later, a dark portal appeared and Kyd Wykkyd and Billy dropped into the Titan's tower._

_**Hello, Raven**__,__ Wykkyd greeted._

_ "Hello, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous," Raven droned. "You are going to follow me through the portals that will open above us and we will make our way to Kid Flash's room. If you so much as look around without my permission, I will personally send you to Mother Mae-Eye's pie shop and not send anyone to save you."_

_ Billy eyed Raven as he edged closer to Kyd Wykkyd and Raven smirked as she saw this._

_**Let's get this over with**__, Wykkyd told her._

_**You sound a little reluctant to steal, oh wicked one**__,__ Raven teased and observed as she created the portal above them and traveled through it._

_Maybe he doesn't want to steal anymore,__ Happy exclaimed._

_ Quiet!__ Raven barked._

_But you do have to admit, Raven, __Knowledge said, __that the idea has merit. Maybe this wicked kid isn't so wicked._

_It doesn't matter what the idea is, what matters right now is my concentration, now shut up!__ The emoticlones all quieted down as the trio traveled to Kid Flash's room undetected._

_ "Come on, Kyd Wykkyd! It's time to do a little payback!" Billy cackled as he began to take Kid Flash's clothes and multiply himself. Silently, Kyd entered the honorary Titan's bathroom and began mixing the shampoo and body wash with temporary dye. Raven oversaw the two villains as Kyd transported a Billy that was done with taking the clothes._

_**Are you teleporting him to a laundry room? **__Raven asked Kyd._

_**Yeah, Jinx is helping the Billies dye all the clothes and put itching powder in them.**_

_** The movie should be over around 10ish, but I believe that Robin is going to challenge Kid Flash to a game. So if everything goes well, we should be able to have 2 ½ to 3 hours to get his clothes done and dyed.**_

"Man, this certainly feels like we're just doing laundry for the good guys," one of the Billies complained as he lugged a bag full of Kid Flash's clothes.

"Yeah, I haven't seen this many clothes since we robbed that clothing store," another Billy commented, then shrank as Raven glared at the clone. "Was jus' sayin'."

"Hey Wykkyd, tell your scary friend over there that we're done with the laundry and that we'll get all of Kid Flash's clothes back to him later," a Billy said as he peeped out from behind the first Billy.

Wykkyd rolled his eyes as he turned around to face Raven.

_**As you can see, they can be the H. I. V. E. 's equivalent of Beast Boy**_, he said to Raven. She smirked.

_**Please, no one can be the equivalent of Beast Boy. At least Billy doesn't try to make you laugh by saying corny jokes,**_ she replied, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

_**It sounds like someone has an admirer then, Raven**_, Wykkyd teased, a mischievous glint in the teleporter's red eyes.

_**Please, I'm too… creepy for him,**_ Raven said with a snort. A rich chuckle filled her mind.

_**You're not creepy, Raven. **_**I **_**am creepy. I'm not called Kyd Wykkyd for nothing.**_

_** Because you've been **_**so **_**wicked lately; I mean, talking to a Teen Titan and having a decent conversation with her, being **_**nice**_** to her? Wow, Wykkyd, you are so evil.**_

_**Not all of us can be good guys, Raven, some of us don't have the choice.**_ And with that, the teleporter disappeared into the night, leaving Raven to sigh by herself.

_A/N: Hey Guys! So… I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS BECAUSE THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN PLOTTED OUT! WHOOOO! You guys can hit me if you want... I honestly have no idea what I was thinking when I began this story, but I'm glad that I did it... :D_

_ Also, I have nothing against Disney or Pixar, I just really like Despicable Me and I recently re-watched it. And I do not own Despicable Me… Sadly. (I really like Despicable Me, I haven't seen the second one yet.)_

_ Another thing, that superscript of 1. The "Azalea Metrosexual Zebra" line does not belong to me. It belongs to the talented FireStar9mm._

_ So, I've had some reviews (and I'm not mad, really or irritated… I just feel like this could be taken confrontational, and I don't want it to be that… yeahh.. Wasting a lot of space aren't I? oh well!) about Wykkyd's civilian name and when I checked the Wiki for him, I didn't find it at first, but then I looked back recently and found it there! Whoops! Anyways, I won't change his name, because for some reason, I really like Khaz... And I have no idear why... So yeah. The next Wykkyd/Raven story I make, his name will be Elliot. Good? Good. Now... R & R please! Us authors like feedback and I am no exception to this rule! ;D_

_LUVIES!_

_SilverWolf338_


End file.
